


Better Than Coffee

by thisismylife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylife/pseuds/thisismylife
Summary: Takes place a year post-season 8. Obviously, I don't know how the show is going to end but that's beside the point.Inspired by an art piece. Have a happily married Sheith enjoy a morning together.





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachelrose29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelrose29/gifts).



> What's up, Ao3?! It's been a hot minute since I felt the need to write fanfic. 
> 
> This one-shot is thanks to the lovely Merwild on Twitter, whose art is feeding my soul and deep love I have for all things Sheith. Her latest, which I will link, inspired this little story. My brain just took off with it and I couldn't say no.
> 
> This is is not edited or beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out Merwild's art here >>> https://twitter.com/Merwild/status/1070818796645040128

Keith was up early again, but then he always was. His body was so used to being woken up at all hours, ready to fight in a life or death battle, that even now sleep came hard for him. Thinking back to Shiro, who he left fast asleep in bed, brought a smile to his face. If it hadn’t been for the sudden need to move in his muscles, he could’ve stayed staring at his husband sleep for hours.

After going for a run and taking a quick shower, he had made a fresh pot of coffee and started on breakfast. They both had to be at the Garrison by 0900 hours, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a proper breakfast first.

With his mug of steaming coffee sitting on the counter beside him, Keith got started on some oatmeal. They had fresh berries in the fridge that needed to get eaten and he knew that the oatmeal would hold Shiro over until lunch. The water began to boil when warm hands were suddenly coming around Keith’s stomach, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. A faint blue glow reflected on the silver top of the stove.

Shiro hummed at the back of Keith’s neck, tickling just under his ear. “Good morning.”

Chuckling, Keith turned the stove down and reached for the oatmeal beside the stove. “Good morning. I made you coffee.”

The breath on his neck shifted to his hair and then to the other side. Trying to ignore the way his stomach churned excitedly at the sensation, Keith pushed back into Shiro briefly. “Your coffee is over there, you know.”

Lips found his bare shoulder and it took all of Keith’s willpower not to shiver. Shiro hummed again, a smile clear in his words, “I see that. But I see something even more delicious in front of me.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, but he would be lying if he said the words didn’t do something to his insides. Damn his husband and that deep morning voice. And those hands, that were working their way under his tank top and making his focus travel south. 

Ever since Allura had made Shiro’s new arm, Keith was always surprised at how warm it felt. It wasn’t soft like Shiro’s human hand was, but it was solid and warm. More of a comfort than Keith had been prepared for - he had been expecting an icy cold metal hand. What he got instead was a sturdy surface to hold on to and a strong grasp that could drive him crazy. He should really thank Allura sometime.

The hand in question traveled further up his torso, bringing his tank top with it. Taking a moment to clear his throat, knowing full well that it wouldn’t make any difference, Keith shuddered, “I need to make us breakfast.”

The tank top landed on the floor, the coolness of the apartment was a sharp contrast to the warm hands on his chest and the solid form pressing into his back. He could feel Shiro smiling against his shoulder, “We’ll just be a little late today.”

“Shiro. We have a meeting with Sam first thing.”

“And we’ll be there. Sam will understand - he’s the reason why we had to cut our honeymoon short, remember.”

Did Keith ever. Whatever Sam Holt needed to talk to them about had been important enough to call them back from Hawaii, a whole week early. Hands fanned out over his chest and he wondered if Shiro could feel how quickly his heart was beating. A year together, a year since their battle with Haggar had ended, and Shiro could still make his heart beat out of his chest with the simplest touch. Why he ever bothered putting up a fight was a mystery to him. 

With a groan that most certainly didn’t sound more like a moan, Keith turned the stove off. Screw it, Shiro was right. Sam could wait for them.

Turning around in Shiro’s arms, he pulled his husband’s face to him and crushed their lips together. The earlier need that had woken his muscles before the sun was back, but for a whole different reason this time. Strong hands were moving on his back, holding his chest so close to Shiro’s that it was a miracle that either of them could breathe. Of course, they had barely separated their lips either, so breathing wasn’t all that important.

Taking a gasping breath, Keith pushed firmly on Shiro’s chest. He surprised the former Black Paladin enough that he stumbled back a few steps before recovering. The small smirk on Shiro’s lips sent an electric shock down Keith’s spine. Gods, he loved it when Shiro looked at him like that. With his own smile pulling on his lips, Keith walked towards Shiro with a glint in his eye. 

How they made it down the short hallway and into their room was a miracle. Keith would be annoyed at the clothes all over the hallway later. Right now, he was more concerned on the hot lips trailing kisses down his chest and the unbelievably strong hand holding his hip to the bed. It was during moments like this that Keith wondered if they could stay like this forever. If the world would just go on without them, leaving them happy and intertwined in their own little world.

Shiro’s lips traveled further, just shy of where Keith really wanted them. A frustrated growl worked its way out of his throat. He knew that if he looked in the mirror at the end of the bed, his eyes would be glowing yellow. His Galra heritage had made itself known in their final battle with the Galra. But it tended to come out now when his needs weren’t being met as quickly as he wanted them to be.  
Steel gray eyes looked up at him through the white bangs covering Shiro’s face. Those perfect lips quirked up in the corners, “Someone is feeling a little strained this morning.”

Another growl worked its way out of his throat, he didn’t even bother trying to stop it. “Shiro…” He wanted his voice to sound threatening but it came out far too breathy.

The hands on his hips squeezed reassuringly, “Easy, Red. I’ve got you.”

Heat and sensation took over Keith’s senses, filling his every nerve with fire and making coherent thought impossible. It wasn’t until he was finally filled with as much of Shiro as he could take that Keith’s body began to settle. Like his nerves were in hyperdrive until joined with the only other person in the universe who could calm them. Shiro held him close, the Altean arm seeming to hum under the weight of Keith’s back. They stayed still for minutes, the only movement in the room their shared breath and the way Keith’s body shuddered uncontrollably. 

A whine escaped his throat, his hands gripped at Shiro’s broad back. 

Making a calming sound, Shiro’s hands pushed into his back even harder. “What is it, Red? What do you need?”

It took Keith a few seconds to order his brain into making sense. His body was full of an intense need and he wasn’t sure how to put it into words. Swallowing a few times, he finally managed to get a word out. And it came out like an order he would give the cadets during a drill. “Move.”

He could feel the way Shiro’s back arched and the muscles bunched, ready to obey Keith’s plea that very second. Soft lips found his throat and quiet words reached his ears, “Hold on.”  
A deep and primal noise came out of him when Shiro finally began to move above him. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of the way Shiro gave him everything he had, every time. The only sounds in the apartment were their gasping breaths and the movement of the bed. Shiro had told him to hold on and that was all the warning that Keith had needed. Somehow, his husband had known what he needed that morning, even though he hadn’t even realized it himself. His muscles had been hyper-aware since returning from their honeymoon the day before, like they were ready for a battle that Keith didn’t even realize was coming. But the feeling of Shiro moving above and inside him made everything fall away and the only thing he could do was hold on.

That tell-tale feeling deep in his abdomen began to grow, slowly at first before becoming a roaring fire that would consume him before long. His blunt nails were digging into Shiro’s back but he didn’t have the mind then to be sorry about it. He felt like if he didn’t hold on he was going to fly away. 

“Shiro…” His voice broke when he tried to speak, a mix between a whine and a growl leaving his mouth.

“I know, Keith. I know.”

A few more seconds of movement and Keith screamed out, the walls of their apartment blessedly thick. He wasn’t sure if could live with waking their new neighbors just yet. Light exploded behind his eyes, fire erupted in his veins and the world spun away without him. All that existed was the two souls in the room, hopelessly intertwined in the vastness of the galaxy.

Slowly, their breath mingling in the shared space between them, Keith’s mind began to focus again. Shiro’s goofy little grin was looking down at him and a chuckle was bubbling up in Keith’s stomach. “Sam is going to be furious.” 

Shiro chuckled, his human hand reaching up to push some of the hair out of Keith’s eyes. “I’m more worried about Pidge. She threatened to release that security camera footage of the training room the last time we were late for a meeting.”

His body full of endorphins, Keith couldn’t help but laugh. Why they had ever thought getting frisky in the training room at the Garrison had been a good idea was beyond him. Then again, in the moment it had been a great idea. Still laughing, Keith pushed at Shiro’s chest until the larger man sat up.

“Come on, let’s not give her any more ammunition.” With a smirk over his shoulder, Keith hopped off the bed and headed for his second shower of the morning. But when Shiro joined him in the spray of hot water, Keith figured that they were going to end up running out of hot water before they ever made it to that meeting.


End file.
